


Wires

by sillyideas



Category: Futurama
Genre: ??? idk if this is technically wireplay, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Passive-aggression, Sex neutral reader, Wire Play, bender is an asshole, dom bender, erogenous wires, gender neutral reader, porn with excuse plot, sub Reader, took some cues from how my mom treated my dad before their divorce. make of that what you will, weird robot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: Bender reminds you that he's a robot in the simplest way he can think of.





	Wires

It can be easy to almost forget Bender is a robot sometimes. From the way he acts, he might as well just be a person in a metal suit. Little reminders that he’s artificially intelligent or that he contains wiring or what-have-you can be oddly jarring when they come up.

You casually mentioned this to him yesterday, and it bothers him. Not in the soft, genuine way that you've only seen a couple times, but in the loud and showy “I’m pissed and I want everyone to know it” Bender way.

It’s justified enough, you suppose, if you look at it from his perspective. He's your boyfriend, he's a robot, you're a human. Emphasis on that second thing. He’s a robot, dammit. He takes pride in that.

Right now, you're on the phone with Fry (you've grown decently close with most of the Planet Express crew since, you know, starting a romantic relationship with their token robot). As much as you love Bender, you know he’s nowhere near perfect, and sometimes you need to talk to his roommate about how to deal with him.

“Do you think he's, like, actually mad?” you ask.

“Nah,” replies Fry’s voice on the other end. “He pulls this kinda thing all the time. He actually mentioned wanting to spend time with you earlier. I’d say you're in the clear.”

“Really?”

“Really really. I probably shouldn't be telling you this since he said he wanted it to be a surprise, but he’s heading to your house right now, actually.”

“Oh, awesome!” you say. You’re really relieved, even if Fry’s spoiled what was supposed to be a surprise. Better than the awkward moment of suspense after Bender knocks on the door that you’re now imagining.

Speak of the devil, there's a knock on the door.

“Shit-- I think that's him. See ya,” you say quickly before hanging up and shoving your phone in your pocket.

You open your door and are greeted by your still somewhat-angry looking boyfriend.

“Hey, Bender,” you greet nonchalantly.

Awkward pause.

“Heyo,” he says as he pushes past you and throws himself onto your couch.

“You good?” you say. There's nothing else to say, really.

“Never better.”

You sigh as you sit down on the couch and give him a look.

“What’s up with you?” you ask. He doesn't give you an answer, simply looking to the side with angry eyes.

You love Bender, but you hate how he throws these passive-aggressive apologize-to-me-now fits.

“Bender, seriously,” you say. “Talk to me.”

Still staring daggers at your wall, he opens his chest compartment. It’s empty. All you can see in there are the exposed wires in the very back.

He finally turns his eyes back to you. “Well?” he says expectantly.

“...what?”

He gestures to his compartment. “I figured it was time you got a little more acquainted with the wiring in here, since you're so intent on forgetting I’m a robot.”

You decide not to respond to his ridiculous accusation as you situate yourself next to him-- practically straddling him is more like it, thanks to the way he’s pretty much laying down. “Is that what this has been about?” you ask.

“Maybe.” A little bit of that signature smugness and warmth is returning to his voice, which makes you feel better.

You angle your head so you can get a better look at what’s going on in there. For a moment, you just marvel at how amazing it is: a mess of wires and coding coming together in just the right way to make Bender? How cool is that?

“You can touch if you want,” he prompts. “Unlike you humans, I’m not a baby about people messing with my insides.” You smile a little at Bender returning to his classic robot supremacy argument. There’s the bending unit you know and love, no stupid guilt tripping bullshit, just Bender at his best.

Tentatively, you reach a hand into his compartment and lightly brush your finger over a wire.

“Harder,” he says.

Oh.

“This is a sexual thing, isn't it,” you figure. “I mean, not that I’m complaining, I just…”

“Maybe,” he teases. The devious look in his optics says yes.

Eager to see what will happen, you wrap your hand around a small bunch of wires and rub your thumb up and down them.

Bender’s moans just might be your favorite sound in the world.

“That’s it,” he mutters. “Do that again.”

You oblige, this time studying his face. You've never seen his eyes squeeze shut like this before, not even in the bedroom. You privately wonder why the hell you weren't aware you could do this to him until now.

You and Bender’s sex life has never been vanilla, and playing guessing games about this type of stuff is hard, so you decide to just ask him up-front while you continue stroking the wires in your hand: “You wanna be in charge, or me?”

“Me,” he mumbles. His voice trails off into low mutters of how good you're being for him, how much he loves this.

“Yes sir,” you breathe. You’re getting pretty turned on yourself, but you put your own needs aside for the moment. Making Bender feel good is more than enough.

“Go faster,” he growls.

You do so, and are rewarded with another beautiful moan. God, you love Bender’s voice.

He looks up at you with half-lidded optics. “You’re so damn good for me,” he praises. “So obedient. So eager to please. So… _Lord_ , don't stop, you're good at this.”

You’re one to slip into subspace fairly easily, and just this little bit of praise is enough to push you into that mindset. Even sitting above him and being the one pleasuring him, you know that Bender is the one in charge. You belong to him. The robot you're looking down at right now is your master, and you love it.

Curiously, you move your hand lower on the bunch of wires you're grasping, until you hit the base that they feed into. From Bender’s response -- a sudden, somewhat high “ah!” that was almost surprising to hear from him -- you've found a sweet spot.

Wanting nothing more than to please him, you continue rubbing at it, savoring every sound and facial expression he makes.

“Close?” you ask. It’s kind of a habit to ask him at this point, since he's really not the type of person to say so unless prompted.

“Yeah,” he affirms. “Oh my god, you're so good at this… Keep going, babe.”

“Yes sir.”

Since Bender’s obviously… lacking in some certain human anatomy, it can be kind of difficult to tell when he climaxes. You have to go off of his reactions alone. And you can tell he’s damn close right now, right on the edge.

“You’re perfect,” he manages to say as you keep rubbing at him.

“And you’re all mine, you know that? You’re all-- yeah, _yeah_ , that’s it, don't stop, dear Lord, you make me feel so good…” His words trail off into moans as he reaches his release. You slow down with him until he lets out a sigh and you stop. He pants, focusing his eyes up at you.

“Damn,” he breathes.

You get off of him and sit back down next to him as he sits up and closes his chest cavity.

“Try doing _that_ to a human without horribly mutilating them,” he gloats.

“Still mad?” you ask cheekily.

“Only if being mad means we get to do that again.”

 


End file.
